Positive
by Ars Silentium
Summary: If positivity was represented by a rainbow, Ventus had all the colors. 15 themes. 15 quotes. 7500 words that matter.
1. Serenity

**Note:** Positive goes with Negative

I couldn't do this because of A Hundred Memories.  
>That was a theme challenge dedicated to Ven.<br>I just couldn't really see myself doing two theme challenges dedicated to Ven at the same time.  
>Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm a Ven fan, but not so much.<p>

Vanitas and Ven are such opposites; it's so hard writing Vanitas for me...but it's so easy writing about Ven.  
>Does that mean anything...?<p>

If you, by some reason, want to do this, look at my profile for the complete list.

**Time:** Start of Birth by Sleep  
><strong>Place:<strong> Dwarf Woodlands

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix, Disney.

* * *

><p><strong>Serenity<strong>

"Serenity is not freedom from the storm, but peace amid the storm." -anonymous

* * *

><p>Ventus, or as informally known, Ven, found peace anywhere, as long as he could still smile, however weak. When a friend suffered from an injury of some kind, he would stay by his or her side, smiling an encouraging smile that brought serenity to those around him, somehow. He was the center of joy, and with joy, came a sweet-smelling peace.<p>

No matter what the problem, they always secretly turned to Ven to put their hearts at ease. And he always did, even if, secretly, he always felt like a trapped underdog.

This was new; to be out in the open, where danger can lurk anywhere, where no one was watching his back... It was something he would normally avoid; the danger. Now, he happily embraced it. Even at the verge of death, his heart did not falter (he encountered many situations in his own home, anyway). As he smashed an Unversed into unknown oblivion, he thought; he was capable of taking care of himself, so therefore, why had he been kept from the world while Terra and Aqua went about as they pleased, with proper permission, of course?

He slashed through another and swung again, effectively stringing a set of attacks as he thought, letting his arm do the work.

It was more than apparent that he could take care of himself. He hadn't a scratch for a while now. To prove his point better, he wasn't so tired, either. If this was all Master Eraqus had to fear, then obviously, said Master severely underestimated Ventus. Did he really look that frail? Did he really seem that weak compared to Terra and Aqua? He exhaled sharply, swinging again at a newly formed Unversed and successfully blocking a fire projectile. The projectile deflected off his Keyblade and hit the Unversed straight in the face in a moment of irony.

There were no more Unversed, so he took this time to sit down with a frown. It was not like him to suddenly have an uneasy mental state. He wasn't really used to a myriad of random, negative thoughts circling his mind. In Land of Departure, all he really needed to do was approach Terra or Aqua, and on rare occasions, Master Eraqus to ease the thoughts. Ven shook his head.

What am I doing, thought Ven bitterly, I'm supposed to have a calm mind in battle. So, Ven meditated, because he was told once that even peace was present in the battlefield. He took his time, eyes closed, mind set somewhere else, chest taking in easy breaths. If he couldn't achieve peace amidst the storm, how could he prove to Master Eraqus that he was totally capable of taking care of himself, out in the open? This slightly bitter thought strangely helped him. When he was done, Ven stood up from the rock he sat on and made into the forest to meet a new person or perhaps find Terra. The forest was foreboding, but nothing Ven was afraid of.


	2. Love

**Note:** Positive still goes with Negative...

Not much to say, other than, I don't like candy.  
>I prefer chocolate on so many levels.<p>

**Time: **Pre-Birth by Sleep, Aqua's birthday.**  
><strong>

**Place:** Land of Departure.

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix, Disney.

* * *

><p><strong>Love<strong>

"I never thought that anyone could be loved as much as this kid was. The letters. Everyone knew him. He touched everyone's heart, and everyone loved him." -Anette Osher

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, miss?" Ven was in a candy store. While he <em>was<em> too old to be seen in a candy store, about to get a little lollipop, he couldn't help it. Besides, Terra asked him to, for Aqua's birthday. Ven was staring at all the candies; lollipops, candied apples, cotton candy, taffies, chewing gum, chocolate bars, chocolate _balls_... This place seemed to have all kinds of candies.

The lady behind the counter was a woman with graying hair, said hair long enough to be tied into a bun with chopsticks. She had wrinkles, but the smile was ever warm. "Why, hello, Ven. Aren't you a little too old to come to candy stores so often?"

Ven grinned sheepishly, "I like candy...and Terra wants me to get candy for Aqua's birthday!" Ven exclaimed childishly, eyes twinkling with earnest. The old woman chuckled and proceeded to get what Ven always got; a candied apple (the boy, for some reason, liked vegetables and fruits as much as he liked candy). Along with a candied apple, she got bunches of the best candy she had; licorice, gumballs, strawberry-flavored taffy...all different kinds. She placed them neatly on the counter, walking off to get a plastic bag to wrap each in. Ven smiled triumphantly at the piles of candy. "Thank you, miss!" he called.

They never really knew each other; she knew Ven by name simply because people liked talking about him when he wasn't around, saying things like how he was adorable and all too loveable. She found herself to have the same sickness; a love for Ven. As she came back with plastics, Ven was already fishing for money. Well, she didn't mind; she needed money, after all, but she decided to at least give the boy some discount. He only really ever came here to do favors.

"Ven, just 300 munny will do," she said kindly. Ven gaped at her.

"But, miss! This much can last a whole year! That's like, only a third of the price... Are you sure?" Ven sounded incredulous, and he even looked like he was going to go through a 10 month guilt trip if he only payed 300. The lady smiled and nodded, putting the chocolate in one plastic and the other candies in another, all neatly.

"Yes, I'm sure Ven," she replied gently, handing the bags to him over the counter. "Absolutely sure."

Ven nodded, taking the bags promptly and leaving the munny on the counter. With a smile, he said, "thank you, miss. I'll pay you back sometime!"

The miss laughed as he left, the chimes ringing as they hit the door. She scooped up all the money Ven left from the counter but noticed it was too much. She counted the money; 500, just enough for her sick son. With it, she found a small note.

_I know you have a son who's sick. I accidentally overheard._

She smiled. That kid was impossible to hate.


	3. Joy

**Note:** Ositivepay andway Egativenay are still two sides of the same coin.

Let's pretend she was 17 in Kingdom Hearts I...

**Time: **After the three met.**  
>Place:<strong> Radiant Garden

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix, Disney.

* * *

><p><strong>Joy<strong>

"I don't really care how I am remembered as long as I bring happiness and joy to people." -Eddie Albert

* * *

><p>"Hello, have you seen this puppy?"<p>

Ven looked to his left then down upon hearing such an innocent voice. He saw a little girl with wavy brown hair and green eyes, holding a stack of papers close to her chest. She was holding a poster with her other hand, showing it to Ven. It was of a small puppy, probably playful, and looked like something that couldn't last long on its own. In big, bold letters was the word "LOST".

"Oh, I'm sorry. I haven't," Ven frowned apologetically, kneeling down. "But, how about I help you find your puppy? The quicker you find him, the better."

Upon hearing that, Ven was graced with a wonderful smile from the cute little girl, in a blue dress. He only noticed the ponytail-braid now as she bounced up in happiness. "You will, mister?" She asked earnestly. Ven nodded, smiling gently. Without much thought and too much innocence only seen in children, she hugged him. "My name's Aerith. What's yours?"

"Ventus, but you can call me Ven," Ven smiled to encourage the little girl. Aerith seemed to find reassurance in his smiles, so he didn't mind smiling for her. "Come on, your little puppy couldn't have gotten that far. I'll take half of this, okay?" He reached out for the stack of papers and divided it rather evenly as Aerith nodded. They both started to walk along a rather empty path; it _was_ Sunday. "Were you walking alone this whole time, Aerith?" Aerith nodded proudly in response. "That's not good. At least you've got company now."

"But I can take care of myself, you know!" Aerith said stubbornly, poking her tongue out. "Even my mom said it was alright for me to!" She said this with much pride. Ven smiled, endeared; did Ven believe the bit about her being able to take care of herself? Slightly, but there were Unversed this time around.

After hours of walking through empty paths lined with buildings and gardens, asking random people if they saw a lost puppy, posting fliers of said puppy, they stopped for a little breather. Ven was thinking deeply while the cheeriness was erased off of Aerith's chubby face, twisted into a pout. "I'll never be able to find Cocoa..." she sighed. Ven frowned at the sudden pessimism, despite how it seemed to be true. He only spoke of truth, and with the sad odds, it was more than likely he was long gone by now.

Ven moved to comfort Aerith in her grief as she started to cry, trying to swipe away at the tears. Ven tried to comfort her, but couldn't find the words. Then, Aerith felt a tap on her shoulder, causing her to look up by instinct.

"Is this yours?" Ven smiled while asking, holding up a puppy. The burst of joy that followed made Ven realize that...he wanted to do this more; make people happy.


End file.
